Call of Duty: LMMCU Wiki Extinction
Call of Duty: LMMCU Wiki Extinction is a FPS sci-fi video game made by Marty There is Original and Zombies campaigns Campaign Part 1: An Invitation Pixel is fighting some random army and gets his arm cut off with MilesRS screaming "You got f*cked up!" meanwhile in the present, Neo comes to LMMCU Wiki Corps where he wants Pixel to accept a mission. The player can choose to either accept or decline If you accept, You battle in the War of Motropolis, using a super advanced weapon called the Enchantment, You win the battle and Neo requests you go after the Noobs If you decline, in the night, you hear strange noises and go outside, And Neo pops up and says if u don't accept, you'll die Part 2: Betrayals and Reunions Eventually, At Mo Tower, You join backup with a intelligent soldier named Brendan, A athletic girl named Clara, and a noob known as Mack. Clara ends up betraying the team. And you have an intense boss battle with her. Brendan shoots Clara in the heart and she dies laughing. Pixel, Brendan, and Mack go and find a really arrogant bastard named Vesp Light. Light laughs and punches Pixel. Mack gets so mad he stabs Light in the stomach. Light, almost dying, screams GET THOSE DOUCHES. The trio run until Mack goes insane and attempts to kill Pixel and Brendan. Pixel knocks him off the bridge and he gets driven over. Brendan and Pixel encounter a brainwashed MilesRS. Brendan tries to kill Miles. But Pixel gets mad at Brendan and they fight. Miles wakes up and helps Pixel fight Brendan. But two people called Aidan Peace and Jason Sky interrupts the fight. Apparently, Peace and Sky are called The Amazing Duo and they're detectives. They all decide to work together and escape from Light. Neo contacts the team to attack GameTime, the president of USA. Neo then finds out about Clara and Mack and how Pixel and Brendan killed them, and gets mad. Part 3: United Satans of America Brendan explains what happened, and the team goes on the journey to the US. Pixel wonders why they're told to attack the president, and Aidan contacts Neo and finds out the president is evil and the master of the Noobs. They find someone named Gala, and Pixel quickly falls in love with her. Gala joins them on their journey to the president tower. Jason lunges at GameaTime and successfully kills him. The team celebrates until the president's wife, Tiffany finds out and shoots Brendan in the leg, injuring him. Miles tries to kill Tiffany but grabs Miles and strangles him until he is dead. Pixel cries over Miles and how Miles helped him along the way, Miles almost dying says to just kill the president's wife. Gala kills Tiffany and the team escapes. Part 4: The Truth Be Told However, the police are on their tail and chase the team in car. The team steals the car and a car chase begins. Jason asks why the police are on their tail now, and Neo says they're evil to and tells them to blow up the city. The team does so, but Gala punches them and tells them that they just attacked innocent people. Gala tells them the truth about what they're doing. Pixel, Brendan, Jason, and Aidan are shocked. The team goes back to confront Neo. Neo gives them an award, but Aidan punches him. However, the henchman Benny electrocutes Aidan, which kills him. Gala, Pixel, Brendan, and Jason attempt to attack Neo. Neo cackles madly for one whole minute and tells Benny to send them to jail. Brendan: So that's it, huh? Pixel: I can't believe I accepted that son of a b-tch's invitation, he will use the Enchantment for evil Gala: Quit crying, you motherf--kers! We have to kill Neo! Jason: We can't just murder him, Gala! The cops are already on our tail... Gala: But he is the reason Aidan and Miles were murdered! Brendan: I liked Aidan, he was a great guy... Jason: Yeah.. Pixel: Wait a minute, the cops are on our tail, right? They will break into here, and we will try and escape! Jason, Brendan, and Gala: Yeah! Brendan: Let's go! Part 5: Revolution The team's plan work, Andy they escape, well, almost... Neo: Well, well... My former friends who betrayed me.. Pixel: Cut the bulllshit, why did you do this??? Neo: Back when I was a kid... My parents taught me to hate the US, and cause despair. I followed their rules. And besides, that army called the noobs never existed! I told Clara and Mack to betray you soon, just so you would kill them! Jason: You, son of a........ Brendan: F--k you! F--k you! Neo grabs Gala and escapes. The trio fight their way out of the building, and made revolution. You now have to fight against the army to and get Gala. Category:Video Games Category:Shooters Category:Science Fiction